


Who's Afraid of Virginia Wolf

by pheersmotu



Series: Isaac and Lucas [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Empath, M/M, Original Character(s), Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pheersmotu/pseuds/pheersmotu
Summary: Lucas and Isaac are on the hunt for whoever's been killing students in Jericho.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of handling this as an anthology. I have some over-arcing story lines, but I'm going to be posting in a less traditional "chapter" kinda way, but I do promise it'll make sense. We'll be venturing back and forth between action and fluff.

The two boys stood over the blood while the trees loomed over them. The cold air raised goosebumps on their skin. Their spontaneous trek into the woods didn’t leave much time for preparation.

“What are the odds that this is from our wild friend and not its newest victim?” Lucas asked.

Isaac turned slowly, surveying the area around them. “Judging by the lack of body parts, I’m going to go with pretty high.” He shrugged off his backpack and pulled out a small glass bottle with a cork stopper. “This should help us find them and possibly figure out who’s turning people.” Using a stick, Isaac pushed some of the blood into the bottle and pushed in the stopper.

“How are you always so prepared?” Lucas smiled at him.

“I wouldn’t say I’m always prepared. I keep witchy stuff in my car, but not a jacket. It’s like forty degrees out here. Not exactly boy scout behavior,” he chuckled.

“Aww, are you cold?”

“And you’re not?” Isaac countered.

Lucas pulled Isaac against him and rested his head on Isaac’s shoulder. “Better?”

Isaac responded by sinking into Lucas.

A twig snapped close by, cutting the quiet of the night.

The boys jerked apart from each other, putting distance between them. A soft gold glow emanated from Lucas’s eyes. “I don’t see anything.”

Isaac closed his eyes. “There’s definitely someone out there. They’re in serious pain.” He opened his eyes and grabbed Lucas’s hand.

“Animal, maybe?” Lucas asked, eyes fading back to their usual brown.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Isaac began turning slowly, carefully inspecting the woods around them.

Another twig snapped behind them.

“The moon’s not full tonight. That means—” Lucas spun around as another twig snapped on the other side of them.

“I know what it means.” Isaac moved up against Lucas, his body heat countering the anxiety washing over both of them. 

The snapping sounds grew more frequent around them. Low growling filled the empty spaces.

Lucas’s eyes began glowing again. “Get behind me.”

“We’re literally surrounded. And I’m not letting you take one for the team.” Isaac tightened his grip on Lucas’s hand.

“You know they’re just toying with us.”

Isaac nodded. “So, what’s the plan?”

Lucas chuckled. “We both know you’re the brains and I’m the brawn.”

“That’s just because you never want to make a-” 

A black blur shot out of the tree line and rammed into the boys. Lucas flew sideways into a tree. 

Isaac was pinned to the ground underneath the snarling beast, saliva dripping onto his face. Panic overtook Isaac and his whole body froze. He tried to will his mind to think of anything other than his impending death, any of the multitude of ways to get out from under the beast. Every spell and everything he knew left him in that moment. Lucas was the only thing left. He could feel Lucas’s fear washing over him, paralyzing him.

A flash of light, a rush of air, and the beast was gone. Isaac looked over, and Lucas was standing with his hand outstretched, eyes glowing. 

Lucas rushed to the ground next to Isaac. “Are you okay?” Lucas ran his hands over Isaac’s body, searching for any injuries.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Isaac sat up. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for,” Lucas said, standing up quickly.

The beast snarled and jumped back toward them. 

Lucas shot another wave of light from his hand, knocking the beast back to the ground. “Element of surprise was pretty much the only advantage you had.”

The beast rolled over and quickly limped towards the woods.

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Isaac threw out his hand. Roots ripped out of the ground and wound around the beast, lifting it about a foot off of the ground.

Without speed and the cover of the trees, the beast was much less intimidating. It resembled a large bipedal wolf with larger claws. One of its legs was clearly broken, and it had a large gash on it’s side. It became quiet as it stared at the two boys.

“Want to turn back to your human form?” Lucas asked. 

The wolf did not respond or even indicate that it had heard him.

“I’m a little bitter over the whole near death experience thing,” Isaac said. “So, either you can change back or I can make you change back.”

The wolf just whined lowly. 

The boys exchanged glances with one another, both rolling their eyes.

“Don’t screw with us. No full moon, means you can change voluntarily. So last chance.” 

The wolf snapped at Lucas.

Isaac waved his hand in front of the wolf’s face and the roots restraining its neck maneuvered themselves into a muzzle.

Lucas took a step back and crossed his arms as Isaac threw his bag on the ground and pulled out a knife. 

“You couldn’t have possibly handled that any worse.” Lucas chuckled.

Isaac slid the blade across the wolf’s good leg, and then plunged it into the ground. “Et revelabit terra sanguinem in veritate.”

The ground around the blade burst into flame. The fire shot up the knife’s hilt and onto the wolf, where it was completely engulfed.

Animal shrieks were quickly replaced by human screaming. The roots, weakened by the flames, snapped, dropping the burning body to the ground. As the flames subsided, they revealed a woman. Her skin was pink, but she was not burnt.

Both of the boys took a step back. “Coach Virginia?” Their faces gave away their surprise.

She rolled over and tried to grab Isaac’s ankle. Lucas stepped on her wrist.

“Teacher slash werewolf luring students into the woods to kill them? Could you have been any more cheap slasher flick?” Lucas asked.

“Please, I can’t control it,” the woman said, trying to pull her hand out from under Lucas’s foot.

“What part of don’t screw with us, don’t you understand?” Isaac said. “You fully turned on a night with no full moon. You’re not out of control. You’re just an asshole.”

She started to cry. “You don’t understand. Please don’t kill me.”

“We’re not murders,” said Lucas. “We’re going to take you back to town, where you’re going to confess to being a serial killer and murdering those students.”

She started sobbing louder. “They can’t hold me! I won’t be safe!”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I’m gonna strip you of everything even remotely supernatural.” Isaac pulled her to her feet. “Two days until the next full moon. I’ll be back for you then.”

“You can do that?” Her breathing steadied, and the crying stopped.

“You want us to take your wolf?” Lucas stared at her puzzled.

“Yes! But he’ll just turn me again. This time into something worse.” She sunk back to the ground.

“What are you talking about?” Isaac took a step toward her.

“She made us into different things. She’s been taking people for a long time.”

“A werewolf can’t turn someone into anything other than a werewolf. I know you think you’re telling the truth. I can feel it and your fear, but what you’re saying isn’t possible.”

“No, no, she’s collecting us. None of us know for what, but we’re all different. I’m the only one like this. Like a wolf.” She pleaded with them to believe her. “Look! She branded all of us!” She flipped over and indicated a spot on her side.

Lucas leaned in and inspected the marking on her side. “It looks like some of your work, but not exactly like anything I’ve ever seen you do.”

“Jesus.” Isaac breathed out and stood silently.

“What does it mean?” the coach asked?

Isaac turned to Lucas. “It’s a sigil. And if she’s telling the truth, this is really bad. And the evidence kinda seems to be in her favor.”

“What does it mean?” she asked again, louder.

“Best case scenario, someone is creating an army,” said Isaac.

“And worst case scenario?” Lucas asked.

The woman collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

“That’s not bad enough for you?” Isaac put his hand over the brand. “I might be able to break it.”

“What exactly is it doing? Lucas asked.

“It’s a marionette sigil. Basically, she’s someone’s puppet. It’s how they would have forced her to turn on night without a full moon.” He paused and looked up at Lucas, eyes wide. “It also means that whoever is responsible, can see and hear everything she’s experiencing.”

“You need to break it now!” Lucas yelled.

A gold light lit under Isaac’s hand, shining on the marking. The sigil began glowing dark red, gaining in intensity. Isaac stumbled and groaned. 

“What’s happening? Are you okay?” Lucas took a step toward Isaac.

The red glow exploded, knocking Isaac back several feet. “She’s about to turn. Don’t let her run!” he yelled.

Lucas grabbed the woman as she began convulsing. 

Isaac jumped to his feet, smoke swirling from the singed edges of his clothing. “Keep her arms still.” He ran and put his hands on the side of her head. Eyes closed, he held on tightly. “I’m not sure for how long, but I should be able to keep the human side in control.”

Isaac’s body tensed up and he let out a scream. 

Both Isaac and the woman fell over and laid on the ground motionlessly. The only sound was their heavy breathing. 

“Please tell me you’re okay.” Lucas kneeled by Isaac, helping him sit up.

“I’m fine,” Isaac grunted, rubbing his head. “Whatever was trying to get her to turn is more powerful than anything I’ve ever seen. That sigil is practically unbreakable.” 

Lucas pulled Isaac into an embrace. “We’ll figure it out.”

“They were funneling so much rage into her to force her to change. I set up a block, but it won’t hold forever.”

“At least she won’t try to kill us in the mean time.” Lucas turned to her. She looked peaceful while she slept.

“Yeah, but..” Isaac trailed off, looking over across the clearing.

“What’s wrong?” asked Lucas.

“Nothing. I just thought I saw a shadow move over there.” He nodded at an empty spot filled with the shadows of tree branches. “I can’t feel anyone even remotely close, though.”

“You clearly need to sleep. And Jesus, you’re cold,” Lucas said, hugging Isaac tighter.

“If I remember correctly, our plan wasn’t to spend all night freezing out-” 

Three black tendrils shot out of the shadow and went completely through the woman. She screamed as she was lifted off the ground. The tendrils pulled away from each other, and the woman’s body went limp. The tendrils then retreated into the shadow. 

Lucas and Isaac jumped up and ran to the tendrils source. There was nothing there. They both turned to the woman who was again lying on the ground, this time with her eyes open, staring at nothing.

“Is she..” Lucas asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Isaac responded solemnly.

As they walked over to her, the sigil on her side ignited. By the time they got to her, that whole area of her body was severely burned, leaving no trace of the brand.

The boys stood over her body silently. Lucas grabbed Isaac’s hand, but said nothing.


End file.
